


Do we have to...

by wildfires



Series: Milkovich-Gallaghers [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfires/pseuds/wildfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The effect, Mickey could feel, was instant. His shaking’s stilled and he turned his head briefly to give Mickey a warm, loving smile which Mickey loathed to admit gave him a tingly feeling in his stomach. God he was a sap for Ian Gallagher.</p><p>“We’re getting married, and he is going to be my husband and we are gonna be all shade of gay, adopt a damn dog, get our own place, a proper place, and live our goddamn lives. I want you to be part of that more than anything Lip, but I’ll have it regardless of whether you’re happy for me or not.” Ian finished."</p><p>The announcement nearly goes how Ian had hoped. Oh so nearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do we have to...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I have written this, but I have. I have literally never written a single thing like this outside of a classroom since I was like 10.
> 
> Please be kind, I cry easily.
> 
> Not sure whether I should carry on this writing thing either.

Mickey wasn't sure how Ian had managed it but here he was, sitting at the Gallagher table, listening to Carl’s scarily accurate description about the best way to get away with murder was.

“so once you've cut it up….” Carl continued before Fiona finally interrupted.

“Okay Carl we get it, maybe save this conversation for another, very distant day, yh?” Fiona practically begged.

“Fucking amen to that” Mickey muttered under his breath. Earning a light nudge from Ian who had obviously still managed to hear from his position to Mickey’s left. Mickey just shot him a quick glare, mainly to remind him whose fault Mickey’s attendance at this shit show of a family dinner/ announcement opportunity this was.  
Ian at least had the decency to remove his look of ‘oh come on Mickey’, but only to replace it with one of ‘you know you love it really’. Which Mickey most definitely did not agree with.

Mindless chatter had replaced Carl’s borderline psychotic topic of conversation, none of which Mickey was paying attention to, until Debbie’s voice to his right chimed in.  
“Hey Ian, you were so desperate for us all to be here today, what’s up?”

Mickey sighed, great now it started. He grabbed his beer downing the rest of it, knowing the Gallagher’s he needed it.

“Oh yeah, erm I, well I mean, well, Mickey and I have something to tell you guys” he stuttered.

“Why you gotta get me involved.”

“Because, arsehole, you are involved” Ian snapped at Mickey, before grabbing his hand both as an apology and most likely for some moral support as he continued, a slight, happy smile appearing on his face.

“I know you guys are going to have plenty to say, so I’m just gonna come out and say it. We’re getting married” Ian rushed out.

There was a moment of silence before all Ian’s sibling reacted.

Carl and Debbie with obvious joy, looking excited for their brother as well as the prospect of a wedding, Liam joining in the cheering, despite not quite grasping the why.  
Fiona, was smiling with wet eyes, up out of her seat and around the table to hug Ian, who as he rose pulled mickey up by the hand, leaving him with no other option when she came towards him but to also hug Fiona when she moved on from Ian.

Although, he didn’t mind so much when she whispered “I’m so happy for you two” in his ear. Quickly followed by “Don’t fuck this up Milkovich”, causing Mickey to let out a short laugh as he looked over Fiona’s shoulder at his fiancé who was hugging all three of his younger siblings at once, the long armed fucker that he was.  
It was as Fiona pulled away from her hug with her new future brother-in-law that Mickey caught on that Lip, not so quietly was talking to Ian from the other side of the table.

“I mean come on Ian, you’re so young, and you’re still basically recovering, you sure this isn’t all a bit rash. You two are good together sure, but really, marriage. Is that really Mickey’s or even your thing?”

Mickey, whilst definitely still angry, felt a pang of sadness for Ian, knowing full well Ian was desperate for Lip to be supportive. While maybe not stating it, Ian was anxious for the approval of his big brother.

Mickey went to step forward but was held back by Fiona’s firm but gentle hand that had remained on his upper-arm throughout Lip’s little speech. Guessing this was to signify that he should let Ian have his say he reluctantly remained where he was.

“I knew if anyone was gonna have something to say it would be you Lip, but I had hoped you would just be happy for me. For us!” Ian tensely replied.

“I’m 22 Lip, nearly 23, not that young really. And it’s been two years, two goddam years of stability but you just can’t seem to see that I’m doing well. I’m happy and I’m healthy and a major reason for that is down to that man over there” Ian gritted out as he pointed at Mickey.

“Ian…” Lip tried to respond, but didn’t get very far as Ian wasn’t finished yet.

“And as for marriage not being our thing, if you knew me, if you had been paying attention you would know that marriage is most definitely what I want, what I’ve always wanted, and as for Mickey, pretty sure he does want to get married. Seeing as he asked me!” Ian’s voice sounded controlled, but Mickey could see Ian was losing it, his face had turned slightly red, trying to compete with the red hair that sat atop his head, and his arms were shaking.  
Mickey broke away from Fiona, this time not to go for Lip but instead to grip Ian’s hand, the hand which Ian had not quite managed to lower after using it to point at Mickey.

The effect, Mickey could feel, was instant. His shaking’s stilled and he turned his head briefly to give Mickey a warm, loving smile which Mickey loathed to admit gave him a tingly feeling in his stomach. God he was a sap for Ian Gallagher.

“We’re getting married, and he is going to be my husband and we are gonna be all shades of gay, adopt a damn dog, get our own place, a proper place, and live our goddamn lives. I want you to be part of that more than anything Lip, but I’ll have it regardless of whether you’re happy for me or not.” Ian finished.

“Oh come on Ian, of course I want all that for you, but it all seems a bit… much. It’s kinda crazy…” Lip didn’t get to finish his spiel as Mickey had quickly let go of Ian’s hand and grabbed Lip by his shirt spurred on by Lip's poor choice of words, effortlessly shutting him up.

“Okay, listen here Phillip. I’ve let a lot go in the past. Your dickhead treatment of my little sister, your constant comments about me and Ian. Your smug fucking face. You were lucky there. Not here, not with Ian. Yeah, maybe our relationship was a shitshow at the beginning, and let’s face it, a lot of the middle, my fault mainly, but we fucking got through that. And we got through the bipolar and the constant med changes and… and everything else. And Ian, your goddamn brother is happy now. Yeah, it’s a surprise to me too that it’s me he is happy with, but he is. We’re not asking for your blessing, or your opinion. Ian just wanted his fucking siblings to be fucking happy for him.” 

Mickey threw his words at Lip, and once they were out his grip on the scruffy haired man loosened, and it was only then that he realised how tightly his fists had been clenched.  
Mickey took a step back, back to Ian, and placed his hand on the redhead’s lower back, both as reassurance to Ian as well as himself.  
Ian leaned into his side, an obvious thank you waiting to be said.

Ian turned his head to look at his other sibling “We’re gonna go home now. Fiona, guys, we can celebrate another day maybe." The siblings simple nodded, knowing the happy moment had been broken.

Turning back to Lip, Ian calmly said “I can’t deal with this now Lip, maybe come round later, or don’t. I honestly can’t care anymore.” Ian then walked towards the front door, grabbing his and Mickey’s coats, handing the smaller man’s to him, as Mickey had quickly followed Ian’s departure from the Gallagher kitchen. 

Mickey shrugged his coat on and opened the front door to leave into the brisk but not yet wintery Chicago air. Ian followed but before he stepped out of their view, he turned back towards the collection of Gallaghers and sadly remarked.  
“I was going to ask you to be my best man Lip… maybe not then.” He then turned away and followed Mickey out the door.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk home had been quiet, Mickey sensed Ian wasn’t up for talking yet, so he resigned to giving Ian some comfort by holding his hand the entire way home, something he honestly was still not totally comfortable with. But Ian needed it, and so Mickey gave it.  
Once they reached the Milkovich home, they both tugged off their coats and shoes and Mickey followed Ian to their bedroom, and took his position next to his fiancé, lying down next to him. Mickey, unsure of what Ian wanted, gave the redhead some space, but Ian quickly sidled up to him and the older man took that as his cue to wrap his arm’s tight around him.

“Thank you” Ian simply muttered into the silent room.

“For what Ian?” Mickey noticed Ian had returned the simple band Mickey had proposed with to his ring finger, having removed it to keep their news a surprise from his siblings.

“For sticking up for me. For always sticking up for me. And for wanting to marry me, no matter what people like Lip thinks, I’m so happy to have you!”  
Mickey lifted Ian’s chin up so he could look into Ian’s green eyes.

“Believe me Ian, the luck is all mine. Lip is a dick, but he’ll come around. He loves you and when he sees how serious you are he’ll be begging for your forgiveness. And after I’ve kicked his ass, you will forgive him and carry on planning our gayass wedding.”

Ian let out a giggle. 

“What kinda gay Mickey?” Ian teased.

“Fucking all the gay”

They both laughed at that, and Mickey light-heartedly groaned as Ian promised to make everything super gay now he had said that. But truly, the brunette was just happy to see his partner smiling again.

“I love you so fucking much Ian Gallagher.”

Ian smiled up at Mickey and quietly sighed “I love you so fucking much too Mickey Milkovich.” Before sweetly placing a sweet kiss on his fiancé’s waiting lips.  
Only breaking to say “now just to tell Mandy and Iggy”.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!”


End file.
